It is known to form liquid pumps, for example water pumps, with rotatable rotors. It is likewise known to arrange in the region of a thrust bearing seat of a housing of such a pump a thrust washer, which serves as an opposing counterpart for a movable bearing bush. In the prior art, such thrust washers are produced from high-grade steel. However, it has been found that thrust washers made of high-grade steel are subject to wear that restricts the service life of conventional pumps.
It is known to use liquid pumps in motor vehicles for charge-air cooling, battery cooling, control equipment cooling and further cooling circuits.